Full List of Characters
The following is a comprehensive list of characters from the Hibike! Euphonium anime, manga, and light novels. Kitauji High School Staff * Noboru Taki - General music teacher, band director, and brass instructor * Michie Matsumoto - Assistant band director * Masahiro Hashimoto - Percussion instructor * Satomi Niiyama - Woodwind instructor Kitauji High School Concert Band Students The students in the Kitauji Concert Band are listed here by section in score order. Flute and Piccolo * Yoriko Souga - Designated Piccolo * Kotoko Himegami - Principal Flute, Flute Section Leader * Kyouko Mihara * Tsune Watanabe * Shirabe Inoue - Flute Section Leader (Finale Oath) * Nozomi Kasaki - Flute Section Assistant Leader (Finale Oath) * Tsubomi Nakano * Sari Takahashi - Designated Piccolo (Finale Oath) * Meiko Oda Oboe and Bassoon (Double Reeds) * Mizore Yoroizuka - Designated Oboe * Raina Kitamura - Principal Bassoon, Double Reeds Section Leader * Mikino Oka - Bassoon Clarinet - E♭ Piccolo, B♭ Soprano, and Bass Clarinet * Maina Kase - Designated E♭ Clarinet * Hirone Torizuka - Principal B♭ Clarinet / Concertmistress, Clarinet Section Leader * Sakiko Suzuka * Shouko Hagiwara * Sugami Tanaka * Yumina Ouguchi * Rie Shima - Clarinet Section Leader (Finale Oath) * Chieri Takahisa - Designated E♭ Clarinet (Finale Oath) * Hisae Takano * Hiyoko Ueda * Youko Matsuzaki - Bass Clarinet (Finale Oath) * Hitoshi Usui - Principal Bass Clarinet * Junko Koshigawa - Bass Clarinet Saxophone - Alto, Tenor, Baritone * Raimu Okamoto - Principal Alto * Hiroe Hashi - Alto * Kiriko Miya - Alto/Soprano * Chikai Maki - Alto * Shinobu Morita - Alto * Sumiko Hirao - Principal Tenor * Aoi Saitou - Tenor (Formerly) * Chikao Takigawa - Tenor * Haruka Ogasawara - Designated Baritone, Saxophone Section Leader, Band President Trumpet * Kaori Nakaseko - Principal Trumpet, Trumpet Section Leader * Reina Kousaka - Crescent Moon Dance soloist * Sana Kasano * Junichi Takino * Tomoe Kabe * Yuuko Yoshikawa - Trumpet Section Leader, Band President, Drum Major (Finale Oath) * Akiko Yoshizawa Horn in F * Juri Sawada - Principal Horn, Horn Section Leader * Hiro Kahashi * Miru Kishibe - Horn Section Leader (Finale Oath) * Michiyo Morimoto * Lala Hitomi Trombone * Hideri Noguchi - Principal Trombone, Trombone Section Leader * Mei Taura * Keina Iwata - Trombone Section Leader (Finale Oath) * Maki Akamatsu * Sayaka Fukui * Shuuichi Tsukamoto Bass- Euphonium, Tuba, Contrabass * Asuka Tanaka - Principal Euphonium, Bass Section Leader, Band Vice President, Drum Major * Kumiko Oumae - Euphonium * Natsuki Nakagawa - Euphonium, Band Vice President (Finale Oath) * Takuya Gotou - Principal Tuba, Bass Section Leader (Finale Oath) * Riko Nagase - Tuba * Hazuki Katou - Tuba * Sapphire Kawashima - Designated Contrabass Percussion * Narai Tanabe - Principal Percussion, Percussion Section Leader * Saki Kayama * Miyoko Ohno - Percussion Section Leader (Finale Oath) * Junna Inoue * Masako Sakai * Tsubame Kamaya New Members (Joined in Finale Oath) * Seiko Ashida - Clarinet * Taku Imura - Clarinet * Miki Katou - Clarinet * Tairu Kitayama - Clarinet * Ayako Sakasaki - Clarinet * Maya Hashida - Clarinet * Shiori Hiranuma - Clarinet * Ririka Kenzaki - Oboe * Eru Kabutodani - Bassoon * Suruga Koteyama - Contrabassoon * Kana Etou - Flute * Narumi Hiraishi - Flute * Tsumiki Yamane - Flute * Kyoko Ayukawa - Baritone Saxophone * Babe Uchida - Tenor Saxophone * Tadashi Endo - Baritone Saxophone * Nanami Otaki - Alto Saxophone * Seiya Suzuki - Alto Saxophone * Machiko Nara - Tenor Saxophone * Nakaba Hattori - Alto Saxophone * Haruna Hosono - Alto Saxophone * Kiri Matsumoto - Alto Saxophone * Tamari Asakura - Trumpet * Yume Kohinata - Trumpet * Suguru Takami - Trumpet * Sayaka Takino - Trumpet * Maina Kikkawa - Trombone * Michiru Hakase - Trombone * Tomomi Hotei - Trombone * Aine Kohara - Horn * Hibiki Tsuchiya - Horn * Sumiko Fukamachi - Horn * Sanae Yashiki - Horn * Kanade Hisaishi - Euphonium * Satsuki Suzuki - Tuba * Mirei Suzuki - Tuba * Motomi Tsukinaga - Contrabass * Une Kitada - Percussion * Rairi Hayashi - Percussion * Motoko Higashiura - Percussion * Aota Maeda - Percussion * Sousuke Maeda - Percussion * Michiko Machida - Percussion Rikka High School Concert Band Students * Kanon Saijyou - Flute * Mion Saijyou - Oboe * Momoka Koyama - Bassoon * Mirai Sezaki - Trombone Section Leader * Azusa Sasaki - Trombone, middle school classmate of Kumiko Oumae * Shiho Togawa - Trombone * Taichi Matoba - Trombone * Amika Nase - Trombone Other Characters * Kohaku Kawashima - Sapphire Kawashima's younger sister * Mamiko Oumae - Kumiko Oumae's older sister * Akiko Oumae - Kumiko Oumae's mother * Kentarou Oumae - Kumiko Oumae's father * Touru Taki - Noboru Taki's father, and a former band director at Kitauji High School * Noboru Taki's Wife - Alumni of Kitauji High School and former student of Touru Taki * Rikako - Former general music teacher and band director at Kitauji High School * Shindo Masakazu - One of the best euphonium players in the world, and a judge at the All-Japan Band Competition * Namie Horikawa - Fictional composer of Crescent Moon Dance * Serina Hiragi - a Kitauji student who is a friend of Azusa Sasaki Gallery Flute Section.jpg|Flute Section Horn and Trombone Section.jpg|Horn and Trombone Section Bass Section.jpg|Bass Section Clarinet Section.jpg|Clarinet Section Saxophone Section.jpg|Saxophone Section Trumpet section.jpg|Trumpet section Mizore BD cover.jpg|Double Reeds and Percussion Section Finale Oath Full Ensemble.jpeg|All of the band members in Finale Oath Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters